purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stranger Things
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 01 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Lights, Camera, Action |nextEpisode= Worst Case Scenario }} is the first episode of season two of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot Previously, on Happy Hill... Luke, Noah and Purry arrived in Redwood, greeted by me Arianna. At first, they were suspicious about the town. But they soon settled in! Oh, Noah found a weird glowing thing that could have ruined his life. Luke found out he had a weird infection in his shoulder and without question, went quite insane, and Maria asked out Austin but he said no... Which angered the pants off of Jayme and Miguel, because of the way he said it... Probably. Now? Luke is missing and well.. Things are getting sort of creepy around here...! ---- Two Weeks Later Jayme sits in the cafe, staring out at the cloudy day. He notices Miguel walk in, they wave slightly to each other but basically ignore eachother. Miguel sits nearby. Austin yells at Noah, pointing his finger angrily. "I did not do it! I did not do it! For the last time!" He yells. Noah leans against the open door, telling him that nobody believes him as he was the last person to see Luke. Austin growls, pushing Noah out, telling him he'll find evidence of something taking him. He shuts the door in anger. Andrew sits on the stage, his legs laid out in front of him as he speaks to someone in front of him, although, there's nobody actually there. He turns his head as a group of people enter the stage, his eyes widen as he does not recognize them. A storm starts above Redwood, Jayme is unsettled and wants to go home but decides to stay in the cafe a little longer as he doesn't want to walk home in such weather. Steven brings him a cup of coffee. Suddenly, Chey runs in the door. Water drips from her hair, she wanders over and sits opposite Jayme, she smiles, giving a small wave. "I knew I'd find you here." The group of people introduce themselves to Andrew, as Meghan, Ella, Lucy, Ayla and Ruruka. They were asked to come to Redwood's stage to redecorate. Suddenly, Arianna barges in, apologizing that she's late. Jayme asks Chey why she's here. Chey tells Jayme that she wants to team up with him to try and find out what happened to Luke, she says that she thinks he's very brave and strong and capable of a little popularity once they figure it out. Jayme just laughs, but accepts her proposition as Steven delivers a piece of chocolate cake to the table. She smiles sweetly. Arianna, Maria the new group of people help paint the stage. Andrew helps. Maria asks Arianna if she's found anything out about Luke, but she just shakes her head. Ayla looks over, listening in to their conversation. Austin enters the stage. Credits *Arianna *Jayme *Miguel *Austin *Noah *Andrew *Steven *Maria *Meghan (Debut) *Ella (Debut) *Lucy (Debut) *Ayla (Debut) *Ruruka (Debut) Trivia *The previously on segment was narrated by Arianna.